last_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 7
TITLE: The Demon CORRESPONDING MACRO STORY-BEAT: Main Event Showdown LOGLINE: As the planet earth has all odds against them, they overcome the odds and shine brighter than before SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: The Main Event Showdown is the most hype and intense part of the whole series. You find out that the Earthlings win the final battle at the Muesiloc but the instead of just defeating their opponent they killed them in an illegal way of using a forbidden weapon. The Earth warrior that cause such trouble to the earthling was a man that went by the alias The Demon. The demon was a cruel human being that spared no enemy that he faced. He worked for a secret government called the I.B.A. The Intergalactic Bounty Assassins, who created this group of unique beings that could hold their own in combat. The demon disrupted the balance of order in the Muesiloc by using a forbidden weapon that not only killed his opponents but absorbs there life energy. Little do anybody knows his weapon was created from the Maragil flower. The council, accompanied by the Abandors, realises where the energy is from. So they take the Demon as there own warrior and wanted to see how far and advance they could use his weapon in combat and how they can extract the power to give back too the planet. For this the Abandors where ordered from the Acendents to fight in the tournament to see if their worthy to keep their positions or being replaced with warriors with the unique weapons that the Demon had. He after the battle of questioning the demon was recruited to the abandors. This was a huge upset for them all in which these top warriors that oversaw every match til that day had to finally but there lives on the line and fight the top fighters from the other planets. After each was defeated the Demon was the only one left that was the main warrior that nobody wanted to fight in regards of being killed and absorb by being of absolute terror. As time passes the Demon changed and started to rebel against the Acendents and he started his own personal journey too created a group of brave warriors too overthrow the planet but in order to do that he had to journey to the source of the Marigali flower too create equal powering weaponry to face the Acendents. This will be in the form of a video game to extend the story in different directs for the fans. This not only great for that medium but it gives replay value for the game as well. Releasing this on the Playstation 5 founded by Square Enix in an RPG action pack adventure game would give light to both the final story and the new generation system. The Demographic it would be reaching would be males and females ages 18-27. For the goal of the main character too win Earth's most important battle and for the antagonist of the council to show the Earthlings that they are the superior race. PROTAGONIST: The Demon ANTAGONIST: The Council and the top fighters of the other planets MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTER W/ DESCRIPTIONS: The Other I.B.A. members that are Earth's top elite fighting warriors PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: The Coliseum, the place the tournaments are held to see who is qualified too stay on Planet Exordium. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: We learn who the true identities of the Acendents are. MEDIUM:Game System WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It gives the audience the chance to experience for themselves the battles in the tournaments create there own endings of many. PLATFORM: PS5 WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: The demographic is targeted for males and females of ages 18-27, with gaming and streaming at an all time high it gives the new gen system better rpg style content